


So Impatient

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Student Jared, Teacher Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His pants around his ankles, bent over a desk, his teacher eating him out...there were worse places for Jared to be on  Wednesday afternoon....</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duende09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/gifts), [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> I don't own anyone or anything. 
> 
> This was an idea rolled around between myself and two gorgeous ladies. You know who you are ;)
> 
> As always I love kudos and comments are even better!
> 
> Thanks
> 
> xoxo

 

 

"Was this what you wanted Mr Padalecki?" His teacher growled in his ear as the man's weight pressed down on his back. One hand was reaching under him, unfastening his belt and undoing the button fly. "You couldn't fucking wait until you came to my apartment tonight could you? Had to spend the entire fucking lesson teasing me..."

"Jensen!" Jared moaned as the warm fist pushed into his pants and grabbed his cock roughly through his briefs.

"Uh Uh Mr Padalecki. We're in school now.." The teacher gave the boys hair a sharp tug with his free hand.

"Sorry Mr Ackles Sir!" Jared gasped.

"That's better...Gonna get these pants down now, show you how to really tease.." Jensen pulled the jeans down Jared's legs, letting them drop to the floor. Jared looked worriedly at the classroom door. "Don't worry, it's locked. Or did you want someone to come in and see you bent over my desk? Do you want one of your little friends to hear you begging for my cock Mr Padalecki?"

"No, no Sir!" Jared panted even though his cock hardened a little further at the idea.

The teacher smiled slyly, storing that information away. He slipped the boy's briefs down next. "Fuck, you've got such a hot little ass." Jared yelped as a quick slap struck his right buttock. "Look at that bounce!"

The boy bit down hard on his fist to stop a moan escaping, he loved it when Jensen spanked him. The next slap was on his left cheek and then one more to the right. "Please!" he gasped. He felt his cock leaking pre-cum onto the desk and ground down, trying to get some friction from the hard surface.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Padaleck?" His teacher's voice was stern as he grabbed hold of the youngster's hips and pulled him up a inch or two. Another spank reminded him that he wasn't allowed to give his dick any attention.

"Sorry Sir!"

"Good boy." Large warm hands ran over the shirt he still wore and squeezed his tender ass cheeks. Then Jared felt them being pulled apart slowly, revealing his most intimate place. "Jeez, look at that tight little hole, so small and pretty. It's hard to believe you've already had my cock up there so many times." A dry thumb pad brushed over Jared's hole making him whimper. Then it was back again, but wet as though the teacher had sucked it a little. The thumb circled his rim now, occasionally pressing against the tight muscle but making no real effort to get inside there. Jared pushed his ass back towards the exploring digit. "Not yet Mr Padalecki." The teacher's voice becoming rougher, the lust he felt coming through. Once again Jared's ass cheeks were separated but this time he could feel hot breath on the skin there.

"Oh God please!" He begged quietly against his clenched fist. He heard a dirty chuckle before he felt a hot slippery tongue take the place of the thumb. A bolt of electricity travelled form his hole to his dick in a split second and more pre-cum dripped onto his teacher's desk. The tongue circled slowly before pushing at the tight ring of muscle which fluttered around it, then it was inside him, swirling and sweeping and Jared cursed at the need to touch his cock while his teacher was eating him out. As the tongue probed deeper Jared could feel his teacher's glasses pressing against his butt cheeks and for whatever reason that just turned him on more. Rough stubble scraped against his soft skin and just when he didn't think he could take anymore a think finger slid in beside the tongue. "Nnngghhh!" Jared grunted, sure he was going to draw blood with his teeth digging into his fist.

"You like that Mr Padalecki?" His teacher pulled his mouth away to ask and Jared nodded fiercely. "You want to cum don't you?" Jared nodded again.

"Yes..please Sir, let me cum!"

"Not yet boy." A second finger slid into the spit soaked hole. "You're going to cum on my cock and not before, understand?"

"Yes." Jared whimpered as he felt the two thick fingers scissoring him open, then suddenly they were gone. He moaned at the loss until he heard the older man digging into his desk drawer. A minute later the fingers were back, this time coated in lube. Jared writhed as they delved inside him seeking out his sweet spot. "Fuck!" He cried out, forgetting to bite his fist as Mr Ackles found what he was looking for and stroked over Jared's prostate.

"Shhhhh, Unless you really do want to get caught?" The blonde man whispered in his ear and added finger number three to the first two. "Shit boy, your hole is so fucking greedy, swallowing my fingers right up there."

"Sir! Mr Ackles Sir, Please!" Jared pleaded, tears in the corners of his eyes broke away to run down his cheeks. He wasn't in any real pain, he was just desperate to cum.

"What do you want? Tell me?" Jensen Ackles growled to his student, fingers still fucking into the boy's ass.

"Fuck me, Fuck me Sir please! I want your cock!" Jared babbled grinding his ass on to the teacher's fingers.

"Do you know why it's wrong to tease now Mr Padalecki?"

"Yes, yes. I promise I won't do it again!"

The fingers slid out of him and he heard the teacher's zipper being pulled down. He didn't even bother to take them down, just pulled his hard cock out. Jared heard the condom wrapper being torn open then seconds later the wide head of the teacher's cock was pushing against his loosened hole. When it popped through and finally began to slide into the tight passage both Jared and Jensen groaned loudly. "Fuck Padalecki, always so tight around my cock!" He sank deeper, the meaty girth of his dick barrelling into the heat surrounding it.

"Oh fuck!" Jared was panting as Mr Ackles' bottomed out. They both took deep breaths and with an almost imperceptible nod from the boy Jensen started to move. He pulled back slowly at first then pushed deep again, repeating this until Jared was a whimpering mess beneath him. "Harder please Je...Sir..fuck me harder!"

Gripping tightly to the young man's hips the teacher sped up his thrusts and slammed his big cock harder into Jared. Fucking him furiously, wet skin slapping against wet skin as Jensen pummelled the boy's ass. "Shit Padalecki, so fucking good! I'm gonna cum ..oh oh fuck baby!" The teacher grunted as his hips jerked hard and he filled the condom. He quickly reached beneath Jared and with just two strokes the boy cried out and spilled onto the desk, his body shuddering with the much needed release.

The teacher held tightly to the base of the condom as he pulled out, then removed it and tossed it into the trash before tucking his cock back into his pants. Jared pushed himself away from the desk, wincing at the sting in his ass he bent to pull his clothes up. Mr Ackles passed the boy a handful of tissues, taking a couple from the box himself to wipe Jared's cum from his hand. Jared smiled gratefully and used the tissues to clean himself up before fastening his jeans and belt. the tissues followed the condom into the waste basket. Jared picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "D..do you still want me to come over tonight Mr Ackles?"

The teacher looked at Jared over the frames of his glasses and smiled softly. "Of course Jared. And you can call me Jen now."

Jared smiled broadly before placing a quick kiss to the man's stubbly cheek.

He unlocked the door and took a sneaky look outside to make sure the coast was clear before leaving.

 

 


End file.
